Edg3's Stand
by Ladisn
Summary: Planetside 2 has lost its Re-spawn system. The TR capitalise on this by using their superior numbers to start overwhelming the other factions. This is the tale of how one platoon made each sacrifice count.


**This is a small fiction about the outfit I am apart of. For all you Edg3 guys who read it i hope you like it. To give any meaning to this conflict i had to remove the re-spawn aspect (sorry chaos ). Sorry if you didn't get a mention, it was a bit of a rushed job and i cant remember all of you who are on team-speak. sorry also for any spelling mistakes as well, i have edited it but like i said, rushed jobs. If you are mentioned and you don't want to be mentioned then just mssg me and I'm sure i can replace or remove you. Also sorry if I got your rank wrong. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**...**

Platoon leader Commander 87 'Cloudy' grabbed the edge of the holo map as the tower shook from another explosion. He chanced a look around him before returning his gaze to the map table in front of him; the holographic display of the tower he was currently in showing in red where the latest explosion had hit. He quickly tapped his helmet to turn on his radio, letting his Alpha squad know they had another breach. Regent Rock Garrison was a tough base but it couldn't hold out forever.

His outfit Edg3 had been tasked with its defense since the Terran Republics SOCA unit had been advancing with unusual success, crushing any and all resistance before them. The speed at which they had taken Scarred Mesa Sky-dock had alarmed high command but there was little they could do short of sending the majority of Vanu's forces to combat the Platoon Strength SOCA force.

So here they where, Vanu's Last gambit short of an all out offensive, the members of Edg3 fought for every inch of ground. The SOCA force had surprisingly little air support considering they just took the Sky-dock, instead favoring Sunderers and Prowlers, leading Cloudy to believe they had something up their sleeve. Little did he know how right he was.

Outside, Bravo 5 Corporal 'Imamufin' fired the Northern Phalanx turret again, ripping the cabin off another SOCA Sunderer as it tried to move in closer to the tower. The soldiers who jumped out of the wrecked vehicle where quickly picked off by snipers or Light Machine Gun fire as the defenders laid suppressing fire down on the wreck. Any who didn't sprint form the wreck hunkered down, only to be melted by the spray of plasma from the Vanu Lashers. The volatile plasma balls impacted with the ground and sprayed everywhere, negating the limited cover the twisted metal provided.

Bravo Squad leader Lieutenant 'Archrot' ducked behind cover as a Vulcan mini-gun was directed towards him from atop a Prowler, preventing him from using his lasher. Being up in the tower had its perks, the height advantage combined with the lashers splash damage really allowed him to rip through enemies. But it also made him a really big target. A shout caught his attention as the engineer to his left was thrown back, his MANA anti-personal turret a mangled scrap of metal. Archrot quickly scooted over to his wounded squad member. His squad display was showing the man was Bravo 2 Lieutenant 'StarBane' and that his vitals where flat lining.

"Medic!" he shouted "Medic! Cuppinator, get your ass over here."

The medic in question, Bravo 6 Corporal 'Cuppinator', quickly ran over from tending to another soldier. Bringing out his medical scanner he quickly scanned the man for damage before activating the medical tool. Archrot watched as a stream of nanites flowed from the device and onto StarBanes's skin. The tiny machines took extra nano material from the beam and began to patch up any damage on his body, even going so far to repair his suit and armor. Once the nanites had finished their job they sent a quick electric jolt through his heart before returning to the Med tool. StarBane sat upright suddenly, gulping in air as his body restarted.

Giving his squad leader Archrot a nod to indicate he was fine he quickly crawled back to the battlements, already erecting another turret.

Else where however things where not going so well. Delta leader Syrinna had been given the task of defending the ground and things where not looking good. Even with Bravo giving them covering fire from the tower the SOCA legions, for there where many, continued to advance at a steady rate and her men where fighting desperately to keep the enemy away from the base of the tower. Many had long since switched to close quarters weapons such as shotguns and carbines and many had resorted to hand to hand combat when the enemy had gotten too close.

Clutching her SVA-88 LMG tightly she quickly sniped off another two soldiers before a nearby chain-gun was turned on her. Quickly diving out of the way allowed Syrinna to avoid being hit but left her unable to react to the soldiers jumping over her cover. As they leveled their guns at her laser fire ripped through all three of their bodies, dropping shields and shredding armor. MAX unit corporal 'Gothryd' directed his Blue Shift weapon over the barricades, shredding anyone who poked their heads up. This gave Syrinna the time she needed to recover, however it wasn't long before Prowler fire forced Gothryd to take cover as well.

In the towers base the Delta Engineer Lieutenant 'Repairbot' was constantly fixing and patching the Sunderer from any damage. The Sunderer was their last lifeline as it was a quick way to get supplies onto the field and even though it was shielded it was still taking damage.

A Terran ESF slammed into the ground near Syrinna, causing her to duck and almost get stabbed by a trooper. Only luck from the trooper stumbling from the impact managed to save her. Taking the chance she quickly grabbed his hand and forced the ripper into the mans own stomach. Letting the dead man drop she turned on her radio.

"Damn it Chaos, what the bloody hell are you doing up there?"

Charley leader Sergeant First Class 'Chaos' laughed as he shot down another mosquito before turning his Scythe on the liberator who was firing on the tower.

"I'm downing their air support, I cant help where they land."

"Bullshit you can't. I swear if you drop a Mosquito on one of my men I'll string you up by your own guts!" Syrinna Yelled before cutting the line.

Chaos shrugged. He knew she didn't mean it and that the ground was in pressure must be enormous down there though if Syrinna was loosing her cool.

Chaos's squad, being made of the toughest and most fiery soldiers, was in charge of their offense which to be honest wasn't going very far. His wing man Private 'SarcasticJohn' had been shot down ages ago and his second in Command, Charlie 2 Corporal Weaver, had crashed in his harasser as he was taking down a prowler. So he tasked his squad to destroying Sunderers and Aircraft before they unload troops.

Back in the control room Cloudy shot a Terran trooper with a pistol as he tried to crawl away, his LMG long since discarded and out of ammo. He looked at the hole in the control room wall. The TR had blown up a section of wall to bypass the force-field and breach the control room. Cloudy's Second in command, Corporal 'Tobymaguire' (or Toby for short) had taken half the squad and secured the interior of the tower.

"Cloudy to ground Team, come in Delta."

*static*

"Delta leader, come in."

*static...c-copy Commander."

On the ground Delta had been pushed back to the Garage entrance and had made a makeshift barricade out of their destroyed Sunderer.

"Delta, we had a breach, a team managed to slip past you. Whats happening down there?"

"We're struggling to hold them back Commander, my squads down to half strength and we've lost our MAX unit, we have holes everywhere. I'm sorry but we cant cover everywhere."

Cloudy considered his options for a moment before making a decision.

"I'm sending Toby down with half of Alpha. If need be fall back to the top of the stairs. Your in charge of the ground, make the call."

"Copy si..Gah.. Medic! Ah fuck, my shoulder"

Cloudy frowned as the mic cut out. They where barely holding out. Unless HQ sent backup soon they would loose the Garrison and his whole platoon along with it.

"Chaos, give me an update."

"..."

"Chaos?"

"Ju..."

The mic suddenly went dead and he tried to hail Chaos again but with little success. Then if there wasn't enough for him to worry about an alarm started blaring from a console. When he turned to see what the problem was, what he saw made all the color drain from his face.

"Oh no..."

10 Minuets Earlier Chaos had just finished with the last enemy liberator and was just starting on the enemy ground troops, giving Delta a bit of a reprieve when his radar lit up. Several new air contacts had just entered the Airspace of the tower and where closing fast.

Turning his Scythe to engage the new contacts he froze at what he saw. Galaxies, four Galaxies with air escorts heading directly for the tower. But that wasn't the worst of it. The emblems on the side of the flying giants left nothing to interpretation. Those Galaxies belonged to Juggernaut, the strongest surgical assault outfit the Terran Republic had. SOCA may have had numbers which was why those where SOCA mosquitoes guarding the Galaxies but Juggernaut was another thing entirely.

Chaos moved to use his radio but before he could warn the rest of the platoon about Jugga and the SOCA air unit his Scythe shook as his Scythe was rammed by a Terran ESF. Quickly activating his ejector seat Chaos shot up into the air before the Scythe exploded. Once he reached maximum height he unbuckled himself and jumped out of his now falling seat, the drifter jets on his back bursting to life. He knew this was crazy but he had to give the guys a fighting chance.

Chaos leaned forward and let the jets carry him towards the Galaxies. Once they got close enough he cut the jets and let himself fall, landing on the top of the second Galaxy. Though his landing was less than gracious chaos managed not to fall off the galaxy and proceeded to take out his carbine, firing into the metal below him. He had one choice, one chance to make a difference as the tide of battle rapidly turned against them. Once there was a large enough hole he placed one of his two C4 packs in and jumped, activating his jets and gliding to the galaxy behind him. Once he landed he repeated the process before again, jumping off the galaxy. Once they where a safe distance away he pulled out the detonator and pressed the big red button, simultaneously blowing up two of the four galaxies before they got close to the base, smashing into the cliff-side before plunging down into the valley below.

"Chaos, give me an update."

Chaos covered his mouth as he had forgotten to update Cloudy in the middle of the commotion and quickly reached for his mic as he drifted in the air.

"Chaos?"

"Ju..."

Chaos was cut short as a Mosquito found him by accident, smashing into him and flinging him back towards the tower. his body smacked into a tree, hanging limp in the branches. Dead before he knew what hit him.

Back in the tower Cloudy was busy giving out orders to all remaining platoon members. they had one last chance to stop the SOCA advance but it was not an option they wanted to take.

Syrinna's Delta squad had managed to keep the garage secure with the support of Alpha but just barley. This was significant because it meant they could escape. all units where recalled to the tower and the control room was cleared out, everyone was in the garage. The remaining Edg3 member quickly pulled a heavily armored Sunderer. They only needed one, that's how few of them where left. Even with their resurrecting grenades and wondrous Nano medical tech they couldn't heal people they couldn't reach or who had been blown into pieces.

After everyone had loaded in they quickly left the base, relying on the Automated defense turrets they had deployed inside the tower to delay their attackers.

Sure enough they where not pursued. Regent rock Garrison was the perfect foothold into the rest of the Vanu Territories and it was right next door to the Xeno Tech Labs. The Terran Republic had always wanted to see what was in those labs, what gave the Vanu such a large technological edge over the other factions.

But the TR couldn't head straight for the labs because of its two garrisons at Regent Rock and the Crossroads Watchtower. So one of the two watch towers must go and since there was a large scale battle at The Crown at the moment, taking up much of the VU's forces, they chose the tower furthest away from that conflict to prevent Vanu from diverting their forces that battle.

In the command room the Juggernaut and SOCA commanders re-organized their men. They had taken the tower but had taken heavy casualties doing so. Especially Juggernaut who had lost half their number before they even entered the battle though they still intended to push forward. The tower had been secured and was currently undergoing emergency field repair to bring it back to operational standards. As the base was slowly brought back online the emergency lights started turning off one after another till all but one was left.

"Whats tha..."

The remnants of Edg3 watched from a hill as the Regent Rock tower went up in flames. First the windows burst and flames came out as the explosives around the buildings core detonated. Then the whole base was decimated as the towers main power generator blew, taking out any and all land and air vehicles close to the tower. Before they had left the tower they sabotaged the generators shield system, leaving the high powered and highly volatile system exposed.

Loading back into their Sunderer they departed towards their warp-gate; victorious, but at a horrendous price.

**...**

**I apologise to any SOCA or Jugga members who are offended or upset by this. i know it dosnt give credit to the skill both outfits posses. **

**Its just meant to be a story, its not meant to be accurate. if i was going for accuracy then i would have included the re-spawn system. also its not a crack at SOCA or Jugga or anyone. I am sorry if any SOCA or Jugga guys are offended by this. I just included the outfits cause they're so well known. If anyone from Jugga or SOCA want their outfit names removed please leave your angry reviews in the mail and ill get to them shortly :)**

**Hope everyone else enjoyed the story :)  
**


End file.
